neoscavengerfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Malacodor
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Zom Zom's page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) 18:29, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate! I think it would be better to put all those "Wood", "Water" "Scavenging" and so on, links in Helpful Pages tab inside a one link (called Survival Essencials or something like that) to keep front page clean and easy to browse. What do you think? Hi, that's a good idea. I made it so. Malacodor (talk) 19:12, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for adding those stats - I was planning to do it today :D Kaaven (talk) 14:15, June 29, 2013 (UTC)Kaaven You're talking about tannin tea and rags I guess... My mistake, done that by accident while experimenting. Fixed that already, thanks for spotting it so soon. Anyways, have you got those admin rights yet? Cause the upcoming build will have a bloody lot of new fetures and it would be really good to clean up the wiki and add the missing stuff before the new content arrives. Kaaven (talk) 13:36, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Nothing important really. There are four pages in "Candidates for deletion" category. Can they be re-named and re-used for something else? If not, those could be deleted. Also, few categories themselves are redundant, e.x. People (2 content) vs NPCs (1) - could be one, Equipement (3, some old alternative to Items). That kind of stuff. Kaaven (talk) 22:03, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Hello everyone! I see that we are short on workers here for the wiki, and I am helping the community of Neo Scavenger in any way that I can. If there is any way that I can help, specifically or generally, please contact me on the forums or by email. In the meantime I will continue to contribute to the forums and wiki. Thank you, Borran (talk) 02:56, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Death cap - Why delete? If I can tell, Death Cap is an item that exists in the game. A wiki should be able to explain everything about it. ---TacticalMaster (talk) 18:40, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey just wanted to let you know I'm not much of wiki editing/checking guy so I probably wont catch much however I am still a very active person and rarely leave a community so just let me know if a mod goes missing in action or all the admins disappear. Just message me on the forums or something. Anyways have a good one and I hope all goes well with the wiki. Nickboom (talk) 08:40, July 12, 2013 (UTC)Nickboom Plot Encounters page Hey! Yesterday I realized there is this page called "Plot Encounters" - it is very outdated and so illegible and chaotic, I don't see how it can be helpful to anybody. The point-by-point way is simply not good for describig encounters I feel. What do you think? Maybe it will be better to delete it (to avoid confusion) and describe each encounter and it's outcomes on it's location page instead. Kaaven (talk) 10:24, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Crafting Recipes Sorry I didn't reply sooner, I was at camp. Anyway, I like it. It's like a spoiler, and saves some time. Silentfeather 16:00, July 27th, 2013 Hiding spoilers I just edited Strange Forest to contain this spoiler-hiding template you've sent me. Do you think it works and looks good? Kaaven (talk) 21:00, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Why are you considering deleting redirects? Redirects are there for a reason to help with the searching of pages. For instance: I cannot just type .308 Cathcart North "Buckmaster" hunting rifle to search [Hunting Rifle. Instead, I can just type Rifle instead of the whole word. The auto-complete will help compensate it. Also, some people might tend to not use the caps often in the beginning letters of each word in the search box. So it's recommended that we think of everything on what they might type in the search box. You should realize those redirects are there for a reason to help searching become more flexible with auto-complete. ---TacticalMaster (talk) 01:22, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Screenshot size Since the game has no real resolutions and only upscales from the basic sizes, those should be, in my opinion, the ones used in the wiki. People who don't/can't use such big resolutions (me included, as one might have guess) will see those images twice as big as those items are in their games. While small stuff could possibly be fine, the bigger things, like vehicles or large branch for example, take a big chunk of the screen if in 2x size. I think that keeping all the image in the same, basic size, is both polite to the users with weaker hardware and generally useful, making it easier to visualy compare stuff. Kaaven (talk) 00:19, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Hello. Thanks for the damage info you've been adding. Do you have plans to expand it to every weapon? Mainly the sling, bows, spears, and monkey wrench interest me. I had a question about these damage bars. How sure are you of their accuracy? I noticed that the .38 and .45 have the same damage stats. This makes very little sense to me. Fenriswulf19 (talk) 23:53, December 28, 2013 (UTC)fenriswulf19 I just finished all the damage updates for every weapon in the game, excepting the spears (likely need itembox template update for those). If there are any questions/comments/complaints, you can send them to me/my talk page. Caerold (talk) 08:33, December 29, 2013 (UTC) haha thanks for the friendly welcome, sorry i didn't respond sooner (little new to this whole editing wiki's thing! If i have any questions i'll be sure to ask. ^_^ Where can I find a tutorial on how to use all of the tools provided correctly? I just had a formatting battle with myself on a page, and would very much like to avoid that in the future. VidarTheSilent (talk) 02:59, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Translating wiki to Czech language Hello, today i start translating wiki into Czech language, do you think it would be possible to add something like "Other language" with redirect to my translated homepage :) ?? Thank you for answer :) Fandosaurus (talk) 11:13, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Hello :) Here is the URL : http://neoscavenger.wikia.com/wiki/Domovsk%C3%A1_str%C3%A1nka/cs i've created it on the original neo scavenger wiki Thank you for help, I'm glad i can be part of community Fandosaurus (talk) 12:12, May 10, 2014 (UTC) PS: Do you think it would be good idea to create seperate wiki , just for czech translate ?? :) Fandosaurus (talk) 15:12, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for help !! :) Here is the URL : http://cs.neoscavenger.wikia.com/wiki/NEO_Scavenger_Wiki Have a nice day :)